No me Pediste que te Esperara
by Andromisnati
Summary: El Niño que vivió no sobrevivió la última Batalla. Ahora Ginny tiene que aprender a curar su corazón ayudada de su amiga Luna Lovegood y la persona menos esperada.
1. Abandono

NOTA: Nos encontramos al final del libro 7, en que la batalla de Voldemort sucedió de alguna manera. Lo que haya pasado con Snape o Dumbledore, será omitido para intentar calzar con lo que sea que venga en el libro 7 (si es que todos estos personajes sobreviven… ) 

**Abandono (o la viuda de la profecía)**

Ginny abrió los ojos y sintió un hilillo de cálida sangre caer por su sien. No estaba segura de donde estaba hasta que sintió el perfume conocido de Hermione, que había sentido en la camisa de su hermano todo ese año. Poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pudo vislumbrar a una pareja llorando abrazada. Una pareja que estaba a punto de envidiar… Porque conocía la razón de su llanto y no deseaba saberla.  
"¿Dónde está Harry?" preguntó autoritariamente a su hermano, separándolo de Hermione. Hermione la abrazó por la espalda. "Ginny, tratamos de protegerlo…" Ginny estaba furiosa y agarró el cuello de la camisa de su hermano. "¡Qué pasó con Harry!" Ron bajó la cabeza mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Hermione tomó las manos de Ginny y le dio una mirada de compasión a Ron. "Él venció a Voldemort, Ginny. Pero quedó en un estado lamentable… Voldemort lo hirió mortalmente." "Se desvaneció," murmuró Ron, "no quedó nada de él…" Ginny negó con la cabeza. No podía ser cierto. No podía ser que la pareja sobreviviente fueran Ron y Hermione, que los que cumplieran sus sueños de estar juntos fueran su hermano y su mejor amiga. Era ella quien debía ser feliz… Lo había decidido cuando tenía diez años. Ella se encargaría de que ese triste muchacho llamado Harry Potter fuera feliz, y su propia felicidad sería cumplir esa misión. No podía terminar así… "Es mentira… No lo creo…" Hermione puso algo en sus manos. "Harry dijo que era tuyo. Para ti." Ginny miró lo que ella había colocado entre sus dedos y encontró un anillo con un hermoso rubí. "Dijo que era tu piedra favorita." Ginny se dejó caer de rodillas, incapaz de pensar en nada. Había perdido al amor de su vida.

**No me pediste que esperara**

Ginny estuvo sin hablar por dos días. Después de la batalla que había definido el futuro del mundo mágico, San Mungo había designado una sala para todos aquellos que estuvieron involucrados de alguna manera. Hermione, Ron, Luna y otros más sólo habían pasado una noche allí. Otros, como Fred y Neville habían tenido que ser tratados con más cuidado dado que habían sido atacados por la Maldición Cruciatus. Sin embargo, el que más detestaba estar en esa sala era Draco Malfoy. Su trabajo como espía de Voldemort había sido decisivo para la caída del Señor Oscuro, pero él detestaba ser conocido como "el informante." Harry Potter era el héroe mártir, mientras que él sólo era el escurridizo traidor. Era trágico, se había convertido en el Snape de su generación. Nadie confiaría en él y sería un descastado de los sangre-pura.  
"¿Estás bien?" murmuró la maternal voz de Molly Weasley. Draco nunca había hablado con la madre de Ron. Le encantaba mencionarla de forma insultante y despectiva, pero no había cruzado palabras personalmente con ella. "Sí," murmuró, algo avergonzado de que aquella mujer que tanto despreciara se preocupase por él. Ella se sentó a su lado. "Todos los días he venido y nadie ha estado a tu lado." "Mis padres están en prisión, no hay nadie más a quien pueda interesarle mi estado de salud." "Eres parte de la Orden del Fénix ahora, no te subestimes." Draco rió irónicamente. Un Malfoy era parte de la Orden del Fénix… Era increíble. "¿Cómo está su familia?" murmuró Draco tímidamente. Molly sonrió. "Fred ya está mucho mejor. Bill está ayudando a George en su negocio mientras su gemelo se recupera. Charlie debe venir por estas fechas, además que quiere estar presente para el nacimiento de mi primer nieto. ¿Sabías que mi nuera está pronta a dar a luz?" "No," respondió Draco lacónicamente. ¿Cómo podría saber eso? "Y mi querido Percy vino a visitarnos antes de ayer… Hacía tiempo que no veía a Arthur tan contento." "Son una familia muy numerosa." "Tú no tienes hermanos¿no Draco?" Draco movió la cabeza. Una enfermera se les acercó. "Es hora de retirarse, Sra. Weasley." "Sí, por supuesto." La mujer le dio una mirada cariñosa a Draco. "Mañana pasaré a acompañarte un momento también." "Gracias," quiso decir Draco pero las palabras no salieron de su boca.  
Un medimago se le acercó. "¿Cómo está su pierna, Sr. Malfoy?" "Ya no me duele tanto." La pierna de Draco había sido casi arrancada a dentelladas por Fenrir Greyback, cuando su traición a Voldemort se había hecho evidente. La llegada oportuna del Ejército de Dumbledore había permitido que no quedara lisiado de por vida. Alzó la mirada y notó a Ginny con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Su cabello estaba opaco y su palidez la hacía casi irreconocible. "Disculpe, doctor. Esa es Ginny Weasley¿no?" El medimago asintió mientras observaba la herida. "¿Por qué sigue aquí? Ese día sólo recibió un golpe que la dejó inconsciente por unos momentos. Estuvo ausente en casi toda la pelea." El medimago suspiró. "Está en estado de conmoción. Aún no puede asimilar lo sucedido. Y esa herida en la cabeza parece haberle afectado el habla, ya que no ha pronunciado palabra desde que la trajimos aquí." Draco miró la vacía expresión de Ginny y notó el parecido de sus ojos con los de su madre. Pero los de Ginny ahora no tenían brillo.

Era la madrugada cuando Draco se despertó con sobresalto. Había sentido un movimiento frente a él y al moverse notó una sombra de cabello rojo alejándose. Se levantó y tomó el bastón que el medimago le había asignado. Le costó caminar pero finamente llegó hasta el balcón, estaban en el quinto piso, donde Ginny se había detenido. Parecía intentar decidirse si saltar era la mejor opción. "No hagas tonterías, Weasley." Ginny volteó a mirarlo. Sus ojos vacíos parecieron ver a través de él. Se dirigió de nuevo al vacío del mundo de los muggles e intentó saltar. Esta vez, Draco tomó su mano y la jaló hacia él. "No hagas tonterías," le repitió autoritariamente.  
Los ojos de Ginny se clavaron en su rostro, y por primera vez una emoción se notó en ellos. Furia. Soltó su mano de entre las manos de Draco. "Nadie puede tocar mis manos… Sólo Harry." Draco movió la cabeza. "Potter murió, y dudo que quiera que andes haciendo las tonterías que intentas." "¡Tú qué sabes de lo que Harry querría!" Draco la zarandeó. "No te hagas la víctima, Weasley. Todos sabemos que Harry y tú tenían esta fijación uno por el otro pero que él ya no esté no te da derecho a desaparecer." Ginny siguió mirándolo furiosa, pero poco a poco su expresión cambió. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos y se acercó a Draco llorando. "No puedo vivir sin él…" Draco, algo afectado por la escena, la abrazó y se mantuvo callado mientras Ginny mojaba con sus lágrimas su pijama.  
Diez minutos después notó que Ginny se dejaba caer. Movió su rostro y notó que estaba muy adormilada. Con gran dificultad, la cargó y llevó a su cama. La cubrió con las sábanas y maldijo por última vez a Harry. Esta vez, por abandonar a tan linda chica a su suerte.

Molly recibió la grata sorpresa de volver a oír la voz de su hija al día siguiente. No era la voz alegre que recordaba, que aseguraba a todos los miembros de su familia que la Orden del Fénix y el Ejército de Dumbledore vencerían a los Mortífagos. No era la misma niña que le hablaba de sus románticos planes con Harry. Pero era la voz de una Weasley Sobreviviente, así que era música para sus oídos.  
Draco y Ginny no volvieron a cruzar palabra en el tiempo que pasaron en el hospital, aunque la Sra. Weasley siguió viniendo a conversar con el joven Malfoy mientras se mantuvo hospitalizado. Un día sin embargo, cuando llegó, encontró la cama vacía. "¿Dónde está Draco?" preguntó al medimago. "Lo dimos de alta. Además, tenía que atender todas las audiencias que tenía pendientes." Molly asintió, pensando qué le depararía a ese conflictivo joven ahora.

Ginny subió al tren sin demasiadas energías. Al pasar había visto como los reporteros la buscaban, pero con la capa invisible de Harry en sus hombros nadie la notó. Excepto Luna. "Golpeaste a unos niños de primer año hace un rato¿no te fijaste?" Ginny dejó caer su capucha, tratando de sonreír a su amiga. "Sólo tú notarías esas cosas. Los Creevey al menos distraen a los periodistas con sus exageradas historias." Luna pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Ginny. "Y yo estoy aquí para protegerte a ti. Como Harry me ordenó." Ginny le dio una curiosa mirada a Luna. Desde el inicio de la guerra, Luna había estado a su lado sin queja alguna, demostrando una valentía sin igual. Pero en el último año había notado que se ruborizaba cuando Harry le hablaba directamente y parecía algo incómoda cuando Harry le asignaba una misión junto a ella. Ginny no era tonta, no por nada había pasado sus primeros tres años de Hogwarts comportándose como una fan enamorada de Harry Potter. Luna había caído bajo el mismo hechizo de sus ojos verdes, pero ella jamás lo confesaría. Nunca le haría daño a Ginny.  
"Luna, soy muy afortunada de tenerte como amiga." Luna le dio una enigmática sonrisa y ambas empezaron a buscar un compartimiento vacío. Trágicamente para Ginny, sólo había un compartimiento con espacio… el que ocupaba Draco Malfoy. Ginny había oído que le había ido bastante bien en sus audiencias, y simplemente lo habían obligado a pasar su último año en Hogwarts, ya que el año anterior se había desempeñado como espía. Draco se sentía molesto, más aún porque sabía que había perdido el respeto de los Slytherin y nunca podría terminar con el miedo que daba a las demás casas… Sería un año muy largo.  
Luna le dio una mirada a Ginny. "Es un miembro de la Orden," dijo la rubia tratando de convencerla. Ginny alzó los hombros, y trató de ocultar la incomodidad que sentía frente al joven. Él era el que la había salvado de cometer una tontería… pero también era uno de los que habían sobrevivido en vez de Harry.  
"Buenos días," saludó Luna. Draco abrió los ojos, cansado, y le dio una mirada fulminante a Luna. Ginny bufó. "Es de buena educación responder a un saludo." Draco le dio una rápida mirada a Ginny y se volteó hacia la ventana cerrando los ojos. El resto del viaje no dijo palabra e ignoró la presencia de las dos chicas. Ginny no tenía ganas de hablar, así que Luna se entretuvo con su nueva copia del Quibbler.  
En los primeros meses en Hogwarts se mostró que los pocos integrantes de la Orden del Fénix y el Ejército de Dumbledore que aún estudiaban allí habían cambiado respecto al año anterior. Mientras los hermanos Creevey se hacían cada vez más arrogantes, Luna se comportaba recatada e incluso se hizo popular entre los muchachos (aunque ninguno se atreviera a hablarle). Ginny, que en sus tiempos había sido admirada por su dedicación y energía, se volvió apática y faltaba a clases para fumar en el campo de Quidditch. Fumar era un hábito que había aprendido de los Muggles, y extrañamente le hacía recordar a Harry.  
Draco Malfoy se había vuelto invisible. Iba a todas las clases, pero siempre se sentaba atrás y los profesores preferían no hacerlo intervenir en sus explicaciones. No se le ocurrió participar en el equipo de Quidditch, aunque era poco probable que lo hubieran aceptado. Sin embargo, añoraba el viento en su cara como en su infancia. Había sido un tonto por mucho tiempo, pero volar siempre le había gustado.  
Estaba caminando hacia la cancha cuando notó una figura rojiza sentada en la base de una de las porterías. No tuvo que acercarse demasiado para reconocer a la menor de los Weasley. "¿Qué haces aquí¿No tenías clases de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras?" Ginny alzó la mirada. "Tú también." "¿Has ido alguna vez? Yo estoy prohibido de llevar ese curso." Ginny rió sarcástica. "¿Qué te sorprende? En las clases en que estás te escondes, así que asumo que siempre estás allí." "Que halago pensar que una Weasley me tiene en consideración." Ginny hizo una mueca y volvió a tomar su cigarrillo.  
"¿Eso es tabaco?" La joven no pudo contener la risa. "Debe tener algo, supongo. Pero le dicen cigarro…" Draco se recostó al lado de la portería. "Todo esto es una estupidez," dijo al fin. Ginny alzó la mirada. "¿Qué cosa?" "Estar aquí con la viuda suicida de Potter, viéndola fumar y malgastar su vida." Ginny se levantó de un salto. "¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a mí de esa forma?" Draco sonrió con sorna. "Vaya, sólo recuperas el brillo de tus ojos cuando estás furiosa conmigo." Ginny se ruborizó y dio media vuelta furiosa. "Te odio, Malfoy."

Luna notó que algo le pasaba a Ginny en cuanto la encontró a la salida de clase. "¿Qué pasó? Creí que estabas cansada." "Malfoy vino a interrumpir mi descanso." "Últimamente está rondando." La pelirroja le dio una mirada extraña a Luna. "¿Rondando?" "No lo has notado. Siempre que está aburrido mira hacia donde estamos. Creo que se siente conectado a nosotras… Casi nadie le habla." La joven Weasley rió. "Vamos¿cómo puedes decir eso? Malfoy no es digno de compasión. Su soledad es producto de sus propios actos. Traicionó a todos y al final se arrepintió." Luna miró al vacío. "Puede ser. Pero sus ojos se ven igual de tristes que los tuyos."

Fue una semana después que Ginny encontró a Draco hablando con Luna en clase. Luna lucía serena y tranquila y Draco sonreía muy levemente. "¿Estás persiguiéndonos o algo así?" Draco le dio una mirada inteligente. "Sólo estábamos conversando, Weasley. No creí que eso constituía acoso. Hablábamos del tiempo que estuve en el hospital…" Ginny palideció y tomó a Luna del brazo. "Vámonos." "Pero Ginny…" Ginny le dio una furiosa mirada a Draco mientras se alejaba.  
"Se está volviendo molesto." Luna negó con la cabeza. "Vamos, él entiende mejor que nadie lo que sentimos. Lo perdió todo ese día." Ginny negó con la cabeza. "No, nadie, ni siquiera tú entiendes lo que yo perdí ese día…" Sacó de su cuello una cadena donde tenía el anillo de rubí. "Harry me dejó esto… Un rubí, rojo como la sangre que derramó y el amor que compartimos. Esto es lo que perdí y nadie puede sentirse como yo." Los ojos de Luna se humedecieron y miró al techo de la Biblioteca. "Nadie sabe lo que tú sentiste. Cuando yo perdí a mi madre, no es igual. Cuando Harry perdió a Sirius, no es igual. Cuando yo perdí a Harry, no es igual…" Lágrimas corría por los ojos de Luna aunque su rostro seguía tranquilo. Miró a Ginny sonriendo. "Sabes lo que yo tengo de recuerdo… Simples Recuerdos. Disculpa, pero no me siento bien. Hablamos mañana." Luna se levantó y salió caminando normalmente. Ginny se quedó cabizbaja al pensar en su egoísmo. Luna había perdido seres queridos desde joven. Ginny había perdido a Harry y se había desmoronado por completo.  
Se tardó unos minutos pero se levantó en busca de Luna. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos. Draco la había encontrado caminando y estaba hablando con ella. Ginny se acercó. "No la molestes." Luna la miró con ternura. "No te preocupes por mí, Ginny. Yo estoy bien. Gracias por tus palabras, Draco." Y salió. Draco miró a Ginny divertido. "Si no fuera imposible diría que estás celosa"  
Los colores subieron al rostro de Ginny. "Sólo eso faltaría… Que muerto Harry trates de quitarle a su novia. Pues yo aún lo amo." Dracó rió. "¿Quién podría interesarse en una chica tan débil como tú? Pareciera que nunca has vivido sin Potter. Realmente me decepcionaste Weasley." Volteó a mirar el camino que Luna había tomado. "En cambio, Lovegood me ha sorprendido. Soporta su dolor estoicamente y todavía tiene que aguantar tus lloriqueos. Se ha convertido en una mujer enigmática…" Ginny se quedó muda mientras Draco adoptaba un aire de sabiduría y se alejaba.  
Ginny sacó uno de sus cigarrillos y empezó a fumar. Pero esta vez, no estaba pensando en Harry… sino en lo que era ella sin él. Y no pudo ignorar la distinción que Draco había hecho. Luna era una mujer enigmática, ella una chica débil.


	2. Oro y Rubí

**Oro y Rubí (o las chicas del ED)**

El cambio que las palabras de Draco causaron en Ginny fue gradual. Poco a poco fue notando como había dejado que su vida se hundiera. Era muy pronto, sólo siete meses después de la caída de Voldemort, pero la sonrisa sincera de Ginny al fin fue vista en Hogwarts. A su vez, Ginny trató de que Luna recuperara ese aire de extrañeza que tan única la hacía. Luna sintió que era su deber agradecer lo que su amiga hacía por ella así que volvió a algunas de sus extrañas costumbres, como los aretes de cebollas.  
Cada vez que sentía que se desanimaba veía a Draco mirándola burlón, y su ira la hacía recuperar fuerzas. Le demostraría a ese chico rico que ella era fuerte, tanto o más que él o Luna. Fue entonces que se recibieron interesantes noticias. "Así que el profesor Lupin y la Aurora Nymphadora se casan…" dijo Colin Creevey con voz melosa. Ginny forzó una sonrisa. "Sí, mi madre está muy emocionada al respecto." "Me han invitado," agregó el muchacho. Luna alzó los ojos impaciente. "Sí lo sé," contestó Ginny. "Estaba pensando que se vería muy bien que fuéramos juntos como pareja." Ginny parpadeó. No podía creer que hacía unos años este joven hubiera vivido sólo adorando a Harry, y ahora era el que ahora trataba de coquetear con su novia. "Lo siento mucho, pero quedé con Neville que iría con él. Él era un amigo muy cercano de Harry, y estoy segura que hubiera querido que fuera con alguien de su confianza." Colin apretó los labios. "Como quieras, le preguntaré a alguien más." "Nos vemos allí," murmuró Luna.  
"¿Puedes creerlo?" Luna movió la cabeza con exasperación. "La gente cambia demasiado." "Vas venir con nosotros a la boda¿no Luna?" dijo de pronto Ginny, pensando que tal vez Colin intentaría llevar a Luna ahora. "No, quedé con alguien para ir juntos." Luna miró el techo de pronto como si fuera fascinante. "¿Luna?" Su amiga la miró sonriendo. "Ginny, deberías llevar el anillo de Harry en el dedo, si es que realmente te sientes comprometida con él. Si no… no deberías llevarlo." Luna se dirigió a la sala común de Ravenclaw, mientras Ginny se quedaba pensando en sus palabras.  
Era raro, pero desde hacia unas semanas ya no pensaba en Harry a cada segundo. ¿Estaría olvidándolo? Tomó el anillo de rubí y se lo puso en el dedo. "Soy la novia viuda de Harry Potter."

Ginny salió a caminar al lado del lago cuando vio a Draco sentado mirando el horizonte. Por un momento, el brillo de las hojas le hizo parecer que sus ojos eran verdes como los de Harry. Pero cuando volteó a verla la ilusión desapareció. "Otra vez nos encontramos. ¿Hay algún nuevo motivo para que discutamos?" Ginny negó con la cabeza y se sentó un poco lejos de él.  
"¿Qué miras?" "El agua. Cuando estaba con el Señor Oscuro no se nos permitía salir de día. Cuando vengo aquí y veo el agua resplandeciendo me alegra haber tomado las decisiones que elegí." "¿Has recibido noticias de tus padres?" Draco sonrió. "Mi madre me escribe con frecuencia, pero mi padre se siente decepcionado de mí. Es una suerte que esté en cadena perpetua, porque sería capaz de venir a matarme." "No hablaras en serio." "No todos tienen una familia perfecta como tú." Ginny se ruborizó.  
"Tu madre también me escribe bastante." Los ojos de la chica se desorbitaron. "¿Mamá¿Pero por qué…? No le habrás contado…" "¿Lo del hospital?" El terror se mostraba en los ojos de Ginny. "Nunca hablaría de eso, aunque ella haya sido la razón de mi intervención." "¿Cómo"  
Draco miró al cielo. "La verdad es que poco me importa lo que te pase Weasley, pero tu madre no merece sufrir por tu culpa. Me alegra que después de que habláramos hayas decidido retomar tu forma de ser. Tu madre realmente se oye contenta." Algo en las palabras de Draco la hirió. Inconscientemente se había convencido que en su retorcida forma Draco se preocupaba por ella. Pero ahora estaba segura que no era así. La hacía enfurecer sólo para que su madre sea feliz.  
"Es decir que todas nuestras peleas no te importaban, sólo querías que mi madre recuperara a su hija." "Algo así." Ginny se levantó. "Agradecería entonces que dejes de hablar conmigo. Ya volví a ser la Ginny de antes, obsesionada con Harry Potter pero una persona por mí misma." "Lo celebro. Debo irme. Me han dado permiso de salir esta semana para prepararme para la boda del Profesor Lupin." Ginny parpadeó. "¿Estás invitado?" "Claro que sí. Soy de la Orden."

Ginny llegó a su clase con un humor extraño. "¿Qué pasó?" "Malfoy que siempre sabe como molestarme." Luna dio una sonrisa extraña y miró al techo. "No dejes que te moleste tanto. Si sigues así, sólo pensarás en él. Y poco a poco, no podrás sacártelo de la cabeza." Ginny se sentó a su lado. "No digas tonterías. Yo tengo a alguien en la cabeza. Harry." Luna la miró atentamente. "Bueno… Hacía tiempo que no hablabas de él, esperaba que ya hubieras curado tus heridas." La pelirroja miró a Luna muy atentamente. "¿Por qué quieres que olvide a Harry, Luna?" Los ojos de la joven parpadearon. "No es eso. Sólo quiero que seas feliz"  
Ginny iba a reaccionar cuando llegó McGonagall para empezar la clase.  
La joven Weasley tomó sus cosas con violencia y empezó a marcharse. "Ginny, espérame," llamó Luna al ver que no parecía esperarla. Luna tuvo que correr para alcanzar a Ginny. "¿Qué pasa?" Ginny la miró impasible. "Nada. Sólo que no quiero seguir atormentándote con mis quejas." "No me atormentas…" Ginny bajó la mirada. "Yo sé lo que sentías por Harry." Luna no respondió. "Nunca dijiste nada, pero ahora eres más insufrible que antes." Luna empezó a sentirse mal. "Tengo que soportar que tú intentes cuidarme… ¿Por qué lo haces?" "Es lo único que me queda por hacer." Luna se volteó y se alejó. Ginny se sintió culpable, pero era demasiado orgullosa para ir a pedirle perdón.

Pasaron un par de semanas, en las que la joven Weasley se ensimismó. Iba a clase pero no participaba y se escondía a la hora de almuerzo. Luna había sido adoptada por los Creevey, que parecían locos de felicidad de tener a la ahora más bella miembro del Ejército de Dumbledore dentro de su círculo social.  
Ginny fue recogida por Fleur y Bill dos días antes de la boda de Lupin. "¿Cómo estágs, Ginny?" preguntó Fleur con un acento más disimulado que de costumbre. Desde los trágicos eventos de ese verano, la cuñada de los Weasley había aprendido a tratar mejor a sus jóvenes parientes. "Bien," mintió Ginny algo cansada. Sus días después de discutir con Draco y Luna le habían hecho recordar la pérdida que sintió cuando perdió a Harry.  
Las horas previas a la boda, fueron atareadas. Andrómeda Tonks, la madre de Nymphadora, tenía un talento especial para elegir los colores que más desentonaban con la decoración, así que Molly y Ginny se la pasaban atrás de ella para deshacer lo que decoraba. Ron y Hermione parecían ser los novios, ya que iban y venían revisando que todo estuviese listo. Remus estaba desaparecido, las malas lenguas decían que se la pasaba en el techo aullando a la Luna en un desesperado intento de superar sus nervios. En cambio, Tonks estaba en las nubes. Todo lo que le decían parecía olvidarlo dos segundos después y su rostro estaba iluminado por una tenue luz.  
El día de la ceremonia, Ginny descubrió con placer que a diferencia de otras novias, que elijen horrendos colores para la ropa de sus damas de honor y así no ser opacadas por ellas, las túnicas de gala que había escogido Tonks era de un bonito color azul cielo. Ella y Hermione se encontraron en la entrada de la Madriguera. La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra, cercano a la casa Weasley, para tratar de pasar desapercibidos de los curiosos. "Hermione, este color está precioso¿verdad?" Hermione asintió distraída, estaba segura que se le olvidaría algo antes de salir. "Relájate, Hermione. Tú no eres la novia." Su amiga la miró y sonrió. "Tienes razón. Debo dejar de tomármelo todo tan en serio." Neville llegó a recoger a Ginny poco después, y ambos se fueron mientras el resto de la familia Weasley bajó momentos después para dirigirse al lugar.  
Cuando Ginny vio a Hermione llegar, Ginny notó que su amiga recordaba de pronto qué era lo que se había olvidado, pero ya no podía remediarlo, por el rostro que puso. Mientras esperaban en el altar que tocaran la marcha nupcial, vieron como iban llegando diferentes amigos del Ejército de Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix. Neville estaba sentado en una de las filas delanteras hablando con Seamus, que había traído a Parvati Patil. Padma, que los acompañaba, parecía muy interesada en todo lo que Neville decía.  
Colin Creevey llegó del brazo de Romilda Vane. Hermione hizo una mueca, mientras Ron la miraba con cierto terror. Dennis venía solo, ya que, según sus propias palabras, le sería fácil encontrar alguna chica desesperada por su compañía. Colin alzó una ceja mirando a Ginny, y ella lo ignoró. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de ignorar a la siguiente pareja. Con un paso majestuoso, Draco Malfoy y Luna Lovegood entraron a la sala. Ella, pese a su eterno gesto de incomprensión, se veía hermosa en su traje verde agua y daba bien con la túnica de gala de Draco. Ginny sintió algo muy extraño que la confundió y enfureció a la vez.  
"¿Pasa algo?" murmuró Hermione la verla alterada. "No, nada." Dijo entre dientes. No hubo más conversación, ya que Remus apareció en el altar a la vez que la marcha nupcial empezaba. Nymphadora Tonks, la alegre metamorfa, traía el cabello castaño y algo ondulado. Remus la veía radiante, sin llegar a creer que él merecía esa felicidad. Pero Ginny Weasley no fue parte de esa alegría, ya que pasó toda la ceremonia tratando de leer los labios de Draco y Luna.  
La recepción de la boda era tan lujosa como se podía esperar para dos héroes de la 2da Guerra. Sin embargo, para muchos sólo la visión de felicidad de Nymphadora y Remus era suficiente. Ginny en cambio no participaba de esta felicidad, y se encontraba parada contra la pared, con el ceño fruncido. No estaba segura de porque le molestaba tanto que Draco luciera tan bien bailando con Luna. La mayoría de personas tenían reparos en relacionarse con el último de los Malfoy, pero ninguno parecía recordarlo cuando lo envidiaban vendo a Luna bailar con él. La rubia se detuvo de pronto. "Estoy cansada," le dijo a Draco y ambos se sentaron en una mesa vacía. "Ginny, ven," llamó Luna, y la pelirroja se acercó haciendo una imperceptible mueca. "Que sorpresa que hayan venido juntos." Draco sonrió malévolamente. "Luna es una excelente acompañante." Luna miró a Ginny con los ojos inexpresivos. "Él me lo pidió muy amablemente, aunque creo que no soy la persona que más le interesa." Y diciendo estos, se levantó. "¿Viniste con Neville, no? Quiero hablar con él." Luna se alejó en dirección de Seamus, las gemelas Patil y Neville. Draco alzó una ceja. "No sé bien de lo que habla la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Luna es muy interesante. "Más interesante que una chica débil como yo," dijo entre dientes Ginny. Los ojos de Draco brillaron. "¿Acaso te importa?" Ginny se puso del color de su cabello y se fue violentamente.  
Hermione alzó la vista y notó como Ginny desaparecía tras un jardín. Pero se sorprendió al ver salir a Draco en su búsqueda. "¿Mione?" llamó Ron y ella lo miró fingiendo tranquilidad. "¿Sí¿Qué pasa, Ron?" "¿Has visto a Ginny? Hace un rato estaba por aquí y de pronto la perdí de vista. Quiero que esté presente, porque tengo un anuncio que hacer." "Yo…" Hermione se quedó callada un momento. "No, aunque salió hace un rato por aquella puerta," dijo señalando una puerta en dirección contraria.  
"¿Qué te sucede¿Por qué sales así del salón?" Ginny volteó desafiante a mirar a Draco. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, por lágrimas que luchaban por salir, pero habló con serenidad. "Disculpa si arruiné tu cita con Luna." "Difícilmente podría considerar esto una cita. Luna está enamorada de alguien más desde hace demasiado tiempo, y creo que nunca lo superará. Sin embargo, sabía que si la traía me divertiría y causaría alguna reacción en ti similar a la que ahora veo." Ginny se enfureció. "¿Y que te importa cómo reaccione yo¿Cuál es tu problema¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar alterándome?" La joven no lo había notado, pero al gritar esto último había acortado peligrosamente la distancia que la separaba de Draco. Él no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, al ver el rostro de la joven Weasley tan cerca de él. El rubio terminó de desaparecer la distancia entre sus labios y calló con un beso, los reproches de Ginny Weasley.


	3. La Esquiva Sinceridad

**La Esquiva Sinceridad (o el lanzamiento del bouquet)**

Ginny se maldijo a sí misma, segundos después, el haber correspondido tan generosamente al beso del rival de su difunto novio. Pero aquel beso la había emocionado más de lo que hubiera querido aceptar. Draco se había convertido en una parte demasiado importante de su vida desde el instante que la salvó de sí misma en el hospital. Y aunque no quería reconocerlo, sus sentimientos por él ya parecían más fuertes que los que había sentido por Harry. Eso la asustaba.  
La pelirroja se separó de Draco alarmada por lo que acontecía en su corazón. "¿Qué haces?" El arrogante chico de Slytherin parecía extrañamente derrotado. No había podido contener sus impulsos. "Discúlpame, no sé qué me pasó." Ginny notó que su propia respiración estaba agitada. "No puedes conformarte¿no Draco? Necesitas superar a Harry incluso cuando él ya ha muerto. Tienes que conseguir a su amada también…" Draco alzó los ojos, dolido. "¿En serio crees que por eso lo hice¿Qué todo este tiempo que me he contenido para evitar besarte y decirte lo especial que eres para mí ha sido sólo por una rivalidad infantil¿No te has dado cuenta que desde ese día en el hospital sólo me he preocupado por ti? Eres igual a mí, Weasley. Ambos lo perdimos todo ese día. Pero yo tuve una oportunidad nueva…" Ginny temió preguntar. "¿Qué oportunidad?" La mirada de Draco pareció enternecerse. "Cuando te salvé, sentí que mi vida de pronto tenía un propósito. Cuidarte, aunque sólo fuera para ayudar a tu madre." "Otra vez mi madre…" Ginny se separó de él. "¿Acaso me culpas por ayudarte a fin de agradecer la amabilidad de tu madre? Ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que luego sentí por ti. Aunque parece que estaba loco por siquiera interesarme en una chica tan poco equilibrada." Los ojos de Ginny brillaron. "¿Dices que soy una desequilibrada?" Draco la jaló hacia sí mismo y la volvió a besar. Esta vez, el beso duró un buen tiempo. "Tu desequilibrio es lo que más me gusta de ti." Y la pelirroja no se molestó, sólo sonrió. "No sabes nada de conquistar chicas." "Vamos, antes era un galán. Pero creo que para chicas especiales hay que usar frases poco comunes." Ginny hizo una extraña mueca d emoción. "¿Soy especial?" "Demasiado"  
"¡Ron!" chilló Hermione. Ginny se separó de un saltó de Draco, sin ser vistos por Ronald Weasley, que entraba la jardín en ese momento. "¿Por qué gritas, Hermione? Estoy a unos centímetros de distancia." Ginny se acercó a ellos. "¿Sucede algo, hermano?" "Hace rato que te buscaba…" miró de pronto a Draco, que parecía concentrado mirando los capullos de un árbol. "¿Estabas hablando con Malfoy?" preguntó con una voz levemente amenazante el menor de los Weasley. "Claro que no. Ya me iba. Quería un poco de paz y quietud, pero con el rubio ése quien puede." Hermione frunció el ceño con duda. Draco les dio a los tres una mirada de desprecio y siguió su contemplación del árbol. "Ven, Ginny. Tengo un anuncio que hacer," dijo su hermano tomando su brazo. Ambos salieron del jardín.  
Hermione se quedó de pie mirando atentamente a Draco. "Yo no soy tan fácil de engañar, Malfoy." Él volteó hacia ella fingiendo inocencia. "No sé de que hablas, Granger." La joven forzó una sonrisa. "No quiero alterar a los Weasley por ahora Pero si me entero que haces algo que no debieras… No sabes como es la furia de esa familia." "¡Mione!" llamó Ron. "Te llama tu amado." La castaña se despidió con un gesto y salió. Draco esperó unos minutos para reunirse con el resto de los invitados en el salón.  
Ron estaba parado en medio de la sala. Tonks y Remus estaban prontos a irse a su Luna de Miel, pero Ron había pedido permiso para anunciar algo importante. Y lo estaba haciendo. Draco no lo sabía, pero el tiempo que se había demorado en entrar había estado lleno de cumplidos y balbuceos hacia Hermione. Ella, que no estaba acostumbrada a ser alabada por tanto tiempo, estaba roja como un tomate. "Y bueno… creo que no hay nada más que pueda decir para mostrarles mi inmenso amor por Mione. Por ello, sólo me queda hacerle una pregunta que hace tiempo siento en mi interior. ¿Te casarías conmigo, Hermione Granger?" Ron sacó de su bolsillo un anillo modesto y se arrodilló ante ella. Molly Weasley se cubrió la boca para ahogar un grito de emoción, mientras los gemelos parecían no creer lo que oían. La antigua prefecta, con ojos humedecidos, saltó hacia él. "Claro que sí Ron…" La pareja se frunció en un beso perfecto, y el resto de los invitados sólo pudo aplaudir ante tal espectáculo. Una silueta oscura, que se había mantenido a la distancia durante toda la fiesta, se levantó y marchó.  
Tonks dio un silbido. "Vaya¡este día esta lleno de sorpresas! Felicidades a Ron y Hermione." Un nuevo aplauso. "Sin embargo, sigo siendo la novia…" añadió riendo, "y antes de irme con Remus a disfrutar de una merecida Luna de Miel, quiero invitar a todas las jóvenes solteras, y que no estén comprometidas tampoco," agregó guiñando un ojo a Hermione, "…a tratar de atrapar el ramo." Una oleada de jovencitas apareció instantáneamente en el centro de la sala. Ginny y Luna se encontraron en el medio. "Hola otra vez, Ginny." "¿Dónde te fuiste¿Por qué me dejaste sola con Draco?" murmuró ella. La sonrisa de Luna fue la más sincera que había tenido desde la muerte de Harry. "Necesitaban sincerarse con ustedes mismos. Y por la sonrisa que tratas de disimular, tuve razón." Ginny se sonrojó en el instante que sentía un bulto caer en sus manos. La sorpresa le impidió por un momento captar que acabada de atrapar el bouquet sin proponérselo y que todos la habían dejado separada en medio. "Bravo Ginny," chilló Luna lanzándose a su cuello. Los demás invitados aplaudieron. Ginny se sentía otra vez avergonzada, pero el momento en que su rostro estuvo más rojo fue cuando notó a Draco Malfoy alzando su copa en su dirección, y mandándole un beso.

El día de clases siguiente, Ginny sentía que tenía mariposas en el estómago. Tras ese fugaz brindis lejano, Draco se había ido de la boda, y no había manera de encontrarlo hasta volver a Hogwarts. Mandar una carta había pasado por su cabeza, pero no estaba segura de lo que quería escribirle. Sólo sabía que quería hablar con él… pero no sabía exactamente de qué.  
Sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas al ver a Luna caminando de la mano con Draco. La gente los miraba, pero en el fondo no les importaba demasiado. Los dos se acercaron ante una atónita Ginny. "Hola Ginny," saludó Luna con frescura. "Luna," respondió Ginny aún sin reaccionar. Luna tomó el brazo de Ginny y los tres se alejaron a un aula vacía. En todo el trayecto, la pelirroja no se atrevió a mirar el rostro de Draco por miedo a saber lo que encontraría. "Bueno, creo que nadie nos vio entrar," concluyó Luna soltando a ambos y dirigiéndose a una ventana. Draco volteó hacia Ginny. "Fue idea de Luna." "¿Qué cosa, exactamente?" preguntó Ginny confundida. De algún modo el verlo de la mano la había afectado mucho. "Eso de caminar de la mano. Dijo que me lo explicaría luego." Ginny volteó hacia Luna. "… ¿Podrías explicarnos qué pasa?" La rubia los miró a ambos. "No soy tonta. Sé que la gente a veces malinterpreta lo que ve, y pueden decir cosas hirientes de los demás. A mí no me importa, pueden decir o escribir lo que sea de mí, ya que no puede afectarme en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, si tú y Draco caminasen de la mano podrían insultarte Ginny, o herirte, y yo no permitiría." Draco sonrió, entendiendo de pronto, lo que Luna pretendía.  
"Luna, yo nunca habría paseado de la mano de Ginny." "¿Y por qué no?" dijo sin pensar Ginny Se sonrojó hasta la orejas. "Pues deberían," exigió Luna, "Ya me he tomado demasiadas molestias con ustedes. Son una pareja¿no se han dado cuenta? Todas esas peleas ridículas no significan nada, deben estar juntos. Y como el mundo aquí en Hogwarts es tan estrecho de mente… Slytherins y Gryffindors enfrentados por un lado, Mortífagos y Ejército de Dumbledore por otro… Quiero que tengan una auténtica oportunidad"  
Ginny bajó la mirada. "¿Una pareja?" Draco tomó la mano de Ginny. "La verdad es que me gustaría andar tomado de tu mano," susurró sin mirarla. "Y yo no me opondría," respondió ahogada Ginny. Luna suspiró bailando. "Entonces nos entendemos. Sin embargo, ya les dije el riesgo de que se pongan acaramelados en público. Al menos durante lo que queda del año, ya que aún no pasa ni un año de la muerte de Harry y la gente se toma estas cosas muy a pecho." Dracó atrajo a Ginny a su pecho y la miró. "¿Es muy pronto para ti?" "Vamos, Malfoy. Creo que ya no puedes negar que me has hechizado." Se besaron. Luna suspiró con emoción. "Se ven tan bien juntos"  
"¿Entonces qué propones, Lovegood? Nos haces ver que somos unos despistados, que debemos estar juntos pero también que nadie se debe enterar ¿cierto¿Cuál es tu solución?" "Un señuelo. Mientras yo estaba contigo Draco, como amigos, la gente murmuraba un poco pero al fin y al cabo casi ni les importaba. Por tanto, si yo ando contigo no hay problema. Y si Ginny hace un sobre humano esfuerzo por aguantarte, sólo para estar cerca de mí, su mejor amiga, entonces no habría problema de que nos vieran a los tres juntos. Por supuesto, yo los dejaría solos apenas estuvieran seguros, como ahora." Ginny frunció el ceño. "¿Algo así como que te harías pasar por la novia de Draco para que yo pudiera estar con él sin que se supiera?" "Eso fue lo que dije¿no?" respondió Luna confundida. Ginny le sonrió a Draco. "¿Qué opinas?" "Si tú no tienes problemas, yo tampoco. Te libraría de la mala prensa… por lo menos mientras empezamos." Ella asintió y le dio a Luna una mirada agradecida. "Gracias." Y la joven rubia, dando una venia, los dejó solos.

Hogwarts se encontró pocos días después con el rumor de que Draco Malfoy y Luna Lovegood andaban juntos. Aparentemente trataban de ocultar su relación, pero varios los habían visto tomados de la mano. Sin embargo, la amiga de Luna, Ginny Weasley, trataba de separarlos, impidiendo que estuvieran a solas a pesar de que solían irse a lugares remotos. Al menos, esto era lo que todos pensaban. Ginny se la pasaba al lado de la supuesta pareja pero en cuanto los curiosos desaparecían ella pasaba al lado de Draco y se enfrascaban en sus encantadoras discusiones que terminaban con un beso. Luna se la pasaba leyendo sus Quibbler sin prestarles la menor atención y de vez en cuando miraba por la ventana soñando que ella también tenía una nueva oportunidad.

Hermione se sobresaltó al oír entrar a Ron. Ambos se encontraban en la madriguera, pero la muchacha había estado en la sala solitaria hasta hacía un momento. "¿Qué haces?" "Nada, sólo leía cartas que me ha mandado Ginny." "¿Algo interesante?" "No," murmuró ella pasándole la carta. Algo le decía que tenía que convencer a Ron de que todo estaba bien. Ginny hablaba de frivolidades, así que Ron a los pocos segundos se aburrió de su carta. Claro que Ginny no había contado a Hermione sobre Draco. Le daba terror pensar que podría decir la mejor amiga de Harry Potter si se enteraba que su novia lo había cambiado por su más acérrimo rival.  
"¿Notaste algo extraño en Ginny?" Hermione parpadeó. "¿Extraño¿No? Yo la vi bastante feliz." Ron frunció el ceño. "Eso es lo raro. No ha pasado ni un año de la lucha de Harry y parece que se siente bien. Que ya lo superó…" "¿Preferirías que tu hermana sufriera?" El muchacho sintió un escalofrío. De cierta forma sí lo esperaba… pero se dio cuenta que era egoísta. "Tienes razón. Sin embargo tú conoces el secreto…" Hermione asintió bajando la mirada. "Yo esperaba que su alegría volviese cuando reveláramos el secreto, y para eso aún falta. A menos que…" Hermione alzó la mirada. "¿Qué piensas hacer?" "Creo que es el momento de que nuestro secreto sea conocido por unas personas más." La castaña lo miró sorprendida. "¿Crees que es necesario?" "Sí." Instintivamente pensó en ese momento en que había encontrado a Draco en el jardín. Algo se le había hecho sospechoso en esa escena. "Haré los preparativos, tú escribe a Ginny." El joven salió del cuarto. Hermione tomó una carta y empezó a escribir. "Draco…"

Ginny y Draco se encontraban sentados bajo el alféizar de una ventana discutiendo sobre porqué Gryffindor era más admirado que Slytherin. Por supuesto, Draco ni siquiera aceptaba tal tesis. Luna había salido a buscar un libro, aunque su amiga sospechaba (dada la total repulsión de la rubia por lectura que no tuviera que ver con conspiraciones) que sólo quería darles un tiempo privado. "Recibí una carta de mi madre," anunció Draco de pronto. "¿En serio?" "Sí. Al parecer la cárcel la tiene deprimida, así que ha decidido empezar a comunicarse." Ginny lo abrazó sin decir nada. Sabía que Narcisa era importante para Draco aunque él apenas la mencionara. La graduación se acercaba. Sus exámenes habían terminado y el tiempo de que revelaran a sus familias su relación estaba próximo.  
Una lechuza voló sobre sus cabezas y dejó caer una carta en el regazo de Ginny. La pequeña Pig no esperó respuesta y se dirigió a la lejanía. "Es una carta de Hermione," dijo sorprendida Ginny. Hacía sólo unos días que había recibido una carta suya. Se levantó al leerla. "Que extraño." "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Draco levantándose a su lado. "Mañana mismo debo salir de Hogwarts. Ron ha pedido un permiso especial y lo han permitido. Hermione dice que puedo llevar a Luna conmigo. Tienen algo importante que decirme." "Suena grave. ¿Habrá pasado algo con tu familia?" "Si fuera el caso no escribiría Hermione, sino alguno de mis padres o Bill. Es muy raro"  
Luna entró despistada como siempre. "Me pasó algo raro. El profesor Flitwick me ha pedido que empaque mis cosas por unos días. Que me voy de paseo contigo." Ginny asintió. "Al parecer, así es. Mañana partimos." Draco tomó su mano y sintió que este viaje no traería nada bueno.


	4. Un Año sin ti

**Un Año sin ti (o la revelación)**

Luna y Ginny llegaron a la madriguera antes del almuerzo. Les sorprendió comprobar que sólo estaban en la casa Ron y Hermione. "Fleur llamó hace unos días. La pequeña Harriet está con varicela Muggle y mamá salió desesperada a cuidarla. No puede vivir sin su nieta. Papá está trabajando." Ginny asintió. "¿Y tú no trabajas Ron?" preguntó de pronto Luna. Hermione sonrió. "El Ministerio está evaluando si debe seguir en el entrenamiento para Auror. Sus resultados no han sido del todo satisfactorios." "¡Mione!" Ella rió y Ginny volvió a recordar los tiempos en que, con Harry, armaban un cuarteto inseparable. El año anterior… Cuando ella le había dicho a Harry que estaría a su lado aunque él no quisiera… Cuando hablaban de que a ella el encantaría tener un anillo de compromiso de esmeralda…  
Ginny se sobresaltó. No traía en su cuello el anillo… ¿Desde cuando? No recordaba haberlo visto en mucho tiempo. Incluso desde antes de que Luna planeara su estratagema. Y sin embargo… no se preocupaba. Tal vez era una forma del destino de decirle que esa etapa de su vida ya estaba cerrada. "Siéntense," invitó Hermione mostrando la sala. Ginny frunció levemente el ceño. Era su casa después de todo.  
"¿Y porqué nos han hecho venir?" preguntó Luna cayendo alegremente en el sofá. Ginny se sentó a su lado algo desconfiada. Ron se notaba nervioso, podía sentirlo a leguas. Hermione rió nerviosamente. "Nosotros teníamos que decirle algo a Ginny y pensamos que sería más fácil si la acompañaba una persona." Luna tapó su rostro con las manos y luego las quitó. "No será que vana tener un hijo¿no? Porque la verdad no me sorprende…" Ginny se echó a reír, mientras que Hermione se volvía roja como una amapola. "Claro que no." "Eso explicaría el intempestivo compromiso." "Luna, no. No es eso," respondió tajante Ron, con las orejas ardientes.  
"Entonces," preguntó con fingida serenidad Ginny. "Hablaremos de ello después del almuerzo. Hermione ha preparado algo. De allí iremos a Little Whinging. Una persona nos espera allí." Luna afiló sus ojos y miró preocupada a Ginny. Ginny en cambio desestimó el asunto. "Bueno… comamos."

Draco había faltado a clase y se encontraba en su ventana favorita. Ese salón nunca se usaba y era el escondite preferido de Ginny. Le gustaba sentarse bajo ella y contemplar los ojos castaños de la joven Weasley. Una carta le cayó en la cabeza. "¿Qué diablos?" La pulcra letra de Hermione lo sorprendió. Y más lo que decía el sobre. "No abrir hasta las tres de la tarde."

Ginny hubiera preferido no almorzar e ir directo a la misteriosa visita. La comida de Hermione, hecha a usanza Muggle, dejaba mucho que desear. En cambio Luna encontraba que había sido una cena divertida. Pensaba que el sabor poco apetecible era una broma de la cocinera. Se encontraban en un carruaje, uno de los pocos que aún se veían en Inglaterra. Arthur lo había conseguido en una de las incautaciones Muggle y ahora era el vehiculo favorito de la familia para ir al pueblo. Los gemelos lo usaban en especial para conquistar chicas cuando venían de visita.  
"¿El pueblo no está hacia el otro lado?" corrigió Ginny al ver que viraban de rumbo. "Es cerca de aquí," susurró Hermione sin alzar la mirada. Vio su reloj y supo que ya eran las tres de la tarde. El carruaje se detuvo ante una casa que parecía abandonada, aunque el limpio balcón delataba la presencia de una persona. "¿Quién vive allí?"

Draco sacó la carta del sobre y empezó a leer.  
"Draco, la verdad no sé que extraña inspiración me ha llevado a escribirte pero extrañamente sé que no estoy equivocada. Sé que amas a Ginny Weasley y lo que es más raro, creo que ella te corresponde. ¿Cómo lo sé? Las miradas que se daban en la boda pensando que nadie los veía, la forma en que las cartas de Ginny se han ido iluminando según pasan los días. Han llegado a mi rumores sobre una relación que supuestamente tienes con Luna, y me da la impresión que es sólo una fachada para ocultar a tu verdadero amor. Estoy convencida de ello…"

Los cuatro bajaron del carruaje y Ron se acercó a la puerta. El rostro de Hermione parecía nervioso. "¿Qué sucede?" murmuró Luna suspicaz. Ginny vio como una sombra oscura salía de la casucha. "Ginny, no queríamos ocultártelo pero él nos lo pidió." "¿Él?" Luna dio un sollozo al ver los ojos de la sombra por un momento.

"Es por eso que me veo en la obligación de informarte a dónde estamos llevando a Ginny, ya que te afectará tanto como a ella. Ron por supuesto no sabe que te he escrito esta misiva, pero era lo menos que podía hacer. Supongo que debo empezar por el principio… y el principio se dio precisamente el día en que el reinado de terror de aquel que no debe ser nombrado cayó…"

Hermione tomó la mano de Ginny. "Pase lo que pase, sé fiel a tu corazón." Ginny sintió que en su otra mano se colocaba un anillo. Bajó la mirada y vio el reluciente anillo esmeralda en su dedo anular. Luna aún sostenía sus dedos en él. "Creí que ya no lo necesitarías, así que lo tomé… Pero estaba equivocada…" La pelirroja sintió un aroma familiar en el aire, mientras Ron caminaba con un encapuchado hacia ellas.

"Aquel día, mientras todos estaban ocupados luchando por sus vidas, Harry enfrentó al señor Oscuro. Y lo venció. Sin embargo, sólo yo y Ron pudimos acercarnos a él después de la batalla. Su rostro parecía haber envejecido muchos años, su color era cetrino y su mirada opaca. Voldemort podía haber muerto pero había liquidado parte de su alma con él. Nosotros nos acercamos a él, y recuerdo bien que lo abracé. Estaba frío como el hielo y temblaba como un niño. Aunque sabía que debía matar al rey de los Mortífagos, la emoción había sido demasiado para él. Y lo primero que nos dijo fue precisamente eso. Que n o podía soportar ninguna otra emoción… Que quería desaparecer"  
Draco dejó leer por un momento. No entendía porqué Hermione le contaba eso. Era historia conocida de que Harry había vencido a Voldemort y después había muerto. Sin embargo algo no cuadraba no lo que los amigos del muchacho habían contado… ¿Acaso Harry se había suicidado¿Y qué tenía eso que ver con él?

Ron y el desconocido se pararon a escasos metros de las chicas. "Ginny. Hay alguien que te ha estado extrañando por mucho tiempo, pero aún no era le momento de que lo vieras. Pero ahora hemos decidido qué tu también debes ser parte del mayor secreto que hemos compartido y que pronto será de conocimiento público." La joven sintió un escalofrío. Presentía quién se encontraba al lado de su hermano pero no quería creerlo. Era imposible.

"En ese momento no podías negarle nada a Harry. Si el quería desaparecer del mundo, lo ayudaríamos. Pero no del modo que crees. Sabíamos que Harry se recuperaría, que tomaría tiempo pero que algún día volvería a ser el joven valiente y determinado que se había convertido en el héroe del mundo mágico. Así que con las pocas fuerzas que nos quedaban lo enviamos lejos. Lejos aun lugar donde no lo buscarían y sólo nos quedamos con el anillo de compromiso que había comprado para Ginny. Ella tampoco debía saberlo por el momento, porque su impulsividad, según las propias palabras de Harry, podrían quitarle ese tiempo de descanso y anonimato que tanto necesitaba"  
Draco se levantó sorprendido. Harry Potter vivía.

Ginny empezó a temblar violentamente y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. El desconocido dio unos pasos hacia ella y bajó su capucha. Los ojos verdes de Harry hicieron soltar un sollozo en Ginny. ¡Él estaba vivo! "Te extrañé mucho, Ginny." Las manos de Ginny tocaron el rostro del joven elegido. Era distinto a la última vez que lo había visto. Su rostro era más serio y traía una cicatriz en una mejilla, producto de la última pelea. Peor estaba bien. Hermione había convenido días atrás que estaba notablemente recuperado y que las heridas de su alma estaban cicatrizando. Pero ver a Ginny era lo que más necesitaba Harry.  
Luna cayó de rodillas al lado de Ginny y empezó a llorar de felicidad silenciosamente. Había callado su dolor de perder a Harry por demasiado tiempo, y era la primera vez que les daba rienda suelta a sus emociones. "¿Cómo es posible, Harry?" preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa.

Draco terminó de leer la misiva, con cierto temor.  
"Hemos cuidado de Harry en secreto, haciéndole recobrar su fuerza sólo con nuestro cariño y amistad. Somos los únicos que saben de su existencia… Hasta hoy. Cuando nos llevamos a Ginny y Luna, era con la intención de que reencuentren a Harry, lo que debe estar sucediendo en este momento. Dada tu relación con Ginny, era justo que lo supieras y confío en que guardarás el secreto hasta que demos a conocer al mundo que el Niño que Vivió es también el Héroe que Vivió. Lo que Ginny haga después de hoy, no puedo saberlo. Pero confío en que elija lo que su corazón realmente necesita.  
Hermione Granger"  
Draco dejó caer la nota al suelo. Algo terminó de romperse en su interior y por primera vez desde que era un niño, lloró. "La he perdido."

"Te he extrañado tanto. A pasado casi un año sin estar contigo." "Yo también te extrañé," murmuró Ginny sentada en el sofá de la casucha. Después del momento de emoción, Ginny se había desmayado y todos se habían visto obligados a llevarla dentro. Apenas despertó, Hermione y Ron les explicaron a las recién llegadas la forma en que Harry había sobrevivido y cómo lo habían ocultado hasta ahora. Después de ello, Hermione se había llevado a Luna y Ron a la cocina, para dejar a la pareja hablar después de meses de separación.  
"Veo que Luna y tú se han hecho más amigas." "Sí. Después de que ustedes se fueron de Hogwarts, Luna ha sido mi apoyo incondicional." Miró el anillo y recordó que Luna lo había guardado. Luna tenía una forma extraña de hacer las cosas, pero siempre tenía las mejores intenciones. "Veo que aún llevas mi anillo. El de compromiso," murmuró Harry con una voz suave. Ella le dio una forzada sonrisa. Ver a Harry la había alegrado sobremanera, pero pasado el momento de sorpresa, había notado que se encontraba en una posición incómoda. Harry no sabía nada sobre Draco… Y cuando lo supiera no le gustaría.  
"Es un bello anillo," murmuró sacándoselo del dedo. "No te lo quites. Quisiera hacerte ahora le pregunta que venía con ese anillo," dijo él empezando a pararse de su silla. "Espera," dijo más nerviosa que nunca Ginny, "necesito preguntarte algunas cosas antes." "Por supuesto, le respondió él sonriendo. "¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?" Si lo hubieran hecho tal vez no hubiera dejado que sus emociones cambiaran tanto en ese tiempo… "Porque tú hubieras querido venir conmigo y yo no quería que sacrificaras tu último año de Hogwarts cuidando a un desvalido." "Tomaste esa decisión sin mí," dijo ella amargamente. "Lo hice por ti." "Lo sé," dijo ella.  
Ginny se levantó y se paró frente a Harry. "Pero no me pediste que te esperara."

Draco terminó de recoger todas sus cosas en su baúl. Sólo hacía unas horas que había sentido que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Ginny no volvería para la graduación, estaba seguro de ello. Quería alejarse de Hogwarts lo más rápido posible. Olvidar ese tiempo en que había tenido a Ginny Weasley en sus brazos y que el futuro parecía prometer brillantes esperanzas. Todo había sido un sueño. El príncipe azul de Ginny había vuelto desde le mundo de los muertos y ya era hora de que él desapareciera de su vida.  
"¿Qué crees que haces?" Él alzó sus ojos azules y se encontró con una Ginny agitada. Parecía haber corrido desde algún lugar lejano. "¡Ginny!" "Déjame tomar aire," murmuró ella mientras se dejaba caer en la silla del escritorio de Draco. Nunca había estado en la habitación de un Slytherin. No sabía que tenían dormitorios privados pero lo agradecía. Sería muy vergonzoso tener la conversación que quería frente a muchos Slytherins burlones.  
"¿Qué pasó¿Porqué estás así?" "Bueno, he corrido desde los límites del Hogwarts hasta aquí. Obviamente estoy cansada. No tenía una escoba, y las reglas de Hogwarts de movilización no ayudan." "Pero y la contraseña…" "Vamos... Me la dijiste hace unos días¿no lo recuerdas? Decías que jamás me atrevería a entrar a este lugar." Ginny suspiró y miró a Draco.  
"Bueno, ya estoy bien. ¿En qué estábamos?" Miró el baúl a medio hacer y volvió a mirarlo. "Ya recuerdo. Me preguntaba qué estabas haciendo." "Empacando," respondió él volviendo a lo que hacía. "¿Por qué? La graduación es en dos días¿no crees que te estás adelantando?" "Pensaba irme de Hogwarts hoy mismo. Aunque me sorprende que hayas venido. Creí que tú no volverías para la graduación." "Es un momento importante de mi formación¿no crees? Mamá estaría desilusionada si no me quedara. ¿Por qué no volvería?" Draco cerró violentamente su baúl y la miró. ¿Por qué actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado¿Por qué no le decía de frente que se había encontrado con Harry?  
"Dímelo de una vez Ginny." Ella parpadeó confundida. ¿Qué le pasaba? Había salido corriendo de la casa de Harry con los ojos llorosos. Le había entregado su anillo y le había pedido a Luna que por favor le explicara que ella ya no correspondía a sus sentimientos. Hermione la había sorprendido dándole un Traslador. "Pensé que tal vez lo necesitarías. Va directo a los límites de Hogwarts." Había corrido todo ese trecho y no había podido esperar a la mañana para hablar con Draco. Pero la forma en que lo encontró la había sorprendido. Ni siquiera lo había saludado con un beso, como solía hacer. Algo había pasado…  
"¿Sucedió algo mientras no estaba?" "Sí," dijo él mirándola de una forma que ella no había visto en mucho tiempo, "Harry Potter se reencontró con su novia después de una larga ausencia." Ella se paró asombrada. "¿Cómo sabes de Harry?" "Granger tuvo la decencia de anunciarme que te reencontráis con él hoy. Así que perdóname que no quiera pasar más tiempo en Hogwarts sabiendo que una vez que termine el año, te irás con el héroe del mundo. No podría soportarlo." Ginny se rió, y Draco se quedó sin palabras.  
"¿De qué te ríes?" "¿Voy a irme con Harry?" "Vamos, es el gran amor que habías perdido y la vida te ha dado una nueva oportunidad para..." Ginny acortó la distancia que los separaba y lo besó. Draco se separó sorprendido. "Pero…" "Él no confió en mi. Decidió pasar solo momentos muy importantes para él. No me incluyó en su vida… Tú sí. Tú has abierto mi corazón en estos meses mucho más que el amor que tuve por Harry Potter desde que tenía diez años. No podría dejarte por él. Siempre lo voy a querer de cierta forma pero a ti te amo. Yo te pertenezco. Ese día en San Mungo, me marcaste como tuya para siempre." Draco sonrió con lágrimas en lo ojos. "¿Estás llorando, Sr. Malfoy?" "Rayos. Es la segunda vez hoy. La primera cuando creí perderte y ahora…" "Cuando sabes que nunca lo harás." Y cayendo en la cama continuaron su beso.


	5. El Anillo

**El Anillo (o las sorpresas del corazón)**

"¿Y qué pasó después que me fui?" Luna había vuelto a Hogwarts al mediodía del día siguiente. Le había sorprendido saber que Ginny estaba castigada por encontrarse saliendo de los cuartos de los Slytherin en la mañana. Aunque comprendía la razón… Ginny finalmente estaba libre y había ido con Luna hacia la sala común Hufflepuff, donde siempre era bien recibida. "Bueno, Harry parecía más sorprendido que otra cosa, para decir la verdad. Creo que te daba por sentado y que tú salieras corriendo no estaba en sus planes. Le expliqué brevemente que ahora tú amabas a otro muchacho y que de haber sabido que vivía tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Ron estaba echando chispas, pero Hermione lo tranquilizó cómo sólo una prometida sabe hacerlo. Nos despedimos de Harry y luego me enviaron aquí. Al parecer en un par de semanas darán a conocer al mundo que Harry vive"  
Ginny suspiró. Jamás hubiera creído que dejaría al joven Gryffindor por Draco Malfoy. Pero no dudaba de su decisión. "¿Y tu Ginny? Parece que tu reencuentro con Draco fue algo apasionado…" La joven se puso roja como un tomate. "Ginny, no hables de esas cosas, por favor. Luna sonrió traviesa. "¿Qué va a ser ahora de nosotros?" murmuró Ginny mirando al techo, "No sé que pensarán mis padres cuando lo sepan. Y Harry… Cuando reaparezca estoy segura que no me perdonará el elegir a Draco. El mundo mágico me odiará." "No te debe importar lo que ellos piensen. Tú tienes derecho a ser feliz." Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa. "Eso espero. Y tú también, Luna." Luna sonrió. Tenía un nuevo brillo en lo ojos. Aunque muy pequeña, había recuperado la esperanza que había perdido.

Luna y Draco nunca habían estado presentes en la graduación de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Esta ceremonia, que terminaba con un baile, se llevaba a cabo un día antes de la cena de despedida y sólo los alumnos de último año, sus parejas y familia asistían. Ginny había asistido a la de los gemelos y Percy, así que sabía lo bella que era. Había pensado asistir a la de Ron con Harry, pero ese día hubo una lucha con los Mortífagos y ninguno de los amigos había asistido. Así que le hacía ilusión ir con Draco aunque formalmente él entrara con Luna y ella sola. Dennis la había invitado para poder estar presente (Colin al parecer seguía con Romilda) pero ella lo había rechazado.  
Ese día Ginny se vistió con un traje hermoso de color esmeralda. Era el color favorito de Draco, y también el suyo. Cuando vio a Luna, supo que ese color rosado iba acorde al renovado ánimo que la caracterizaba últimamente. Draco estaba simplemente para quitar el aliento. La ceremonia se realizó en el tiempo esperado y los tres se sintieron orgullosos al recibir certificados del Ministerio de Magia de haber terminado su formación escolar. Cuando empezó el baile, Ginny se sentó en una mesa viendo a su amado y su mejor amiga bailar. Habían acordado que esperarían unas cuantas piezas y luego saldrían al balcón a bailar ellos solos. "Vaya, veo que la princesa Weasley ha venido sola." Colin se había pardo frente a ella. "¿Qué quieres Colin?" "No entiendo porqué no viniste con mi hermano. Hubiera sido mejor que andar sola como una pobre viuda. Si quieres podríamos bailar. Romilda a veces me hastía. O le puedo decir a Dennis que venga a sacarte, al final vino con una tonta que no sabe bailar." Los ojos castaños de Ginny brillaron. "¿Qué te pasó Colin? Cuando eras niño te consideraba uno de mis mejores amigos, Harry te tenía en tanta consideración. Pero ahora que has crecido te has vuelto tan odioso. Me da vergüenza pensar lo que él diría si te viera." "Pero él ya no está," contestó ofendido y se alejó hacia su pareja y hermano.  
Luna se sentó al lado de la pelirroja. "Te está esperando fuera," dijo sonriendo. Ella le agradeció y corrió hacia el balcón, siendo seguida por algunas miradas suspicaces. Draco se encontraba en el balcón, mirando las estrellas. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, y Ginny lo encontró adorable. "¿En qué piensas?" "¿Qué haremos saliendo de Hogwarts, Ginny?" "Sólo sé que estaremos juntos." Los ojos de Draco se entornaron. "Es un buen prospecto. Se me hace raro pensar de que si aquella noche en San Mungo no te hubiese detenido... "Pero lo hiciste. Evitaste que cometiera el mayor error. Rendirme. Tenía que vivir para pasar este tiempo a tu lado… ¿No te das cuenta?" Ambos se besaron.  
"¿Acaso no es tierno?" La pareja volteó asustada a mirar el origen de la voz. Romilda Vane se encontraba de pie entre Dennis y Colin Creevey, todos armados de varitas. "Sabíamos que había gato encerrado en este asunto. No puedo creer que te invitara al baile… y que me rechazaras por el maldito Malfoy." "Tú, que fuiste elegida por Harry Potter," chilló Romilda y alzó su varita. "¡Cuidado!" Un hechizo insonoro atrapó a Draco cuando protegía a Ginny, amarrándolo con una soga invisible. Ginny gritó. "Suéltenlo… ¿Qué es lo que hacen," Dennis corrió hacia ella y la rodeó con un brazo. "Atacar a magos sin varitas es poco noble para Gryffindors," murmuró Draco fríamente mientras Romilda lo hacía alejarse de Ginny. Colin y Romilda rodearon al Slytherin. "Realmente me das asco, Malfoy. Tomar a la novia de Potter. Aprovecharte de su debilidad." "Dudo que ella sea inocente. Siempre supe que era un víbora," agregó Romilda.  
Dennis olió el cabello de Ginny, mientras ella palidecía. "No sé qué le ven a Malfoy. Lovegood también parece disfrutar de su compañía." Draco miró a la puerta. "Pronto alguien vendrá. Este no es el lugar más privado…." "Romi ya se encargó de sellar la puerta por dentro. Dudo que nadie se acerque." Hizo otro gesto con su varita y Draco cerro los ojos. Un hilillo de sangre corría por su mejilla. "Draco," sollozó Ginny. No podía zafarse del agarre de Dennis, y sentía que pronto iba a desmayarse. Draco soportaba todos estoicamente, ya que no podía defenderse, prefería que se enfocaran en él y no molestaran a Ginny.  
"¿Es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer, Creevey?" Romilda lo golpeó en las piernas y lo hizo caer de rodillas. "Humíllate ante nosotros, serpiente. Vamos a vengar el orgullo herido de Potter." Dennis acarició la cintura de Ginny y ella se agitó. "Déjame." "Debemos humillar a los que no respetan al gran héroe." Se oyó una risa potente y fresca que dejó a todos sorprendidos. Los ojos de Ginny brillaron al reconocer a su dueño. Al frente de la puerta surgió Harry Potter, retirándose su capa invisible. Ya no podía soportar ver como esos tres mequetrefes usaban su nombre para cometer atropellos. Era suficiente.  
Romilda soltó el hechizo que su varita mantenía en Draco para mirar con emoción a Harry. "Estás vivo, no puede ser," ella corrió hacia él pero fue echa a un lado por él. Dennis soltó de prisa a Ginny y corrió al lado de su hermano, mientras Draco se levantaba, alejándose de ellos. "Ustedes tres son una vergüenza para la casa Gryffindor. ¿Creen que lastimar a una de las personas más importantes para mí es una especie de homenaje? Quiero que se vayan de inmediato de aquí. No soporto ver sus caras. Y si vuelvo a oír que andan molestando a otros. No respondo de mis actos… Me has decepcionado, Colin," agregó dándole una mirada severa a éste. Los tres salieron corriendo de allí. Dennis abrió con un golpe la puerta y desaparecieron de escena.  
Ginny se acercó a Harry. "Gracias, Harry." "Me sorprende que se hayan vuelto de esa forma. Realmente el orgullo se les sube a la cabeza¿no?" "La gente cambia," murmuró ella. Él sonrió y miró a Draco, que parecía indeciso en acercarse. "Ya lo veo. Así que él es ahora el dueño de tu corazón, como dijo Luna." Ginny asintió y corrió a tomar el brazo de Draco. Él se limpiaba la sangre de su rostro. "¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" "Oh, los seguí desde que salieron. Lo que me contó Luna no me dejó satisfecho, quería saber más sobre ese amor de Ginny." "Así que dejaste que me golpearan…" Harry sonrió culpable. "Bueno, me quitaste a mi novia, que puedo decir…" Ginny le dio una fría mirada a Harry. "No sabía que eras vengativo." "la gente cambia… Pero bueno, necesitaba verlos y oírlos. Y precisamente eso me ha probado que puedo contar con Draco para hacerte feliz, por más que yo nunca lo logre entender." La pelirroja resplandeció. "Él me hará feliz." Draco se sonrojó. Era una situación incómoda. "Hoy voy a presentarme al mundo mágico, y quisiera que me acompañaras, Ginny. Como amiga." Ella asintió. Harry se volvió a Draco. "Podría hablar con ella un momento, te la devolveré en seguida." Draco asintió y miró a Ginny. "Voy con Luna, te esperaré adentro." Draco salió del balcón y Ginny se acercó a Harry.  
"Tuve que contenerme para no insultar al hurón. He madurado¿no crees?" Ginny sonrió. "Sí, y te lo agradezco." "¿No gano puntos con ello?" Ginny negó sin dejar de sonreír y se paró a su lado en el balcón. "Me lo suponía. Pero no puedes culparme por intentarlo." Ella bajó la mirada. "Hubiera deseado que me hubieras contado sobre Malfoy aquel día. La explicación de Luna me dejó algo extrañado." "Temía la forma en que reaccionarías." "Lo sé, creo que hubiera sido capaz de ir a golpear a Malfoy ahí mismo.," agregó riendo. "Siempre has sido muy impulsivo." "Lo sé. Es por eso que te perdí ¿no?" Ella miró a las estrellas, en contemplación. "Nunca me perderás, Harry. Siempre estaremos unidos. Fuiste mi primer amor, nada borrará eso." Él sonrió pacíficamente. "Eso espero"  
Ginny volteó a mirarlo. "¿Y qué harás con el anillo?" "Lo vendí a una joyería. Sólo lo compré para una persona, así que no puedo quedármelo. La esmeralda era tu joya preferida." Ginny se sorprendió. "Yo pensé que era el anillo de tu madre. Supe por la mía que Sirius te había entregado ese anillo en el tiempo que vivíamos en el cuartel general de la Orden." "Sí. Pero era de perlas y sé que no te gustan." Ella encogió la nariz y asintió. "Tienes razón." Ella se separó del balcón y se paró frente a él. "¿Entramos? Es momento de que Harry Potter reciba el recibimiento de héroe que merece." Él tomó su brazo y ambos entraron al salón.

Los invitados vieron incrédulos cómo el joven héroe que creían muerto entraba al salón del brazo de la joven Weasley. Las murmuraciones empezaron, pero terminaron en el instante en que los aplausos se hicieron oír. Todos daban paso a la pareja, y Harry buscó con la mirada a una persona. Se detuvo frente a Draco y Luna. "Creo que tengo algo que te pertenece." El rubio sonrió mientras Harry ponía la mano de Ginny en la suya. La muchacha se dejó rodear por los brazos de Draco mientras Harry continuaba su camino hacia el podio, donde iba a dar la explicación de su comportamiento y el discurso que marcaría muchas vidas en el proceso.

El público perdonó el ocultamiento de Harry y se sintió emocionado al oír de cómo él había estado dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo sólo por protegerlos. Era un verdadero héroe, y cuando anunció que iba a integrarse al Ministerio para ser Auror una nueva ola de aplausos llenó la sala. Tuvo que pasar varios minutos hasta que los asistentes se calmaron y Harry fue a sentarse en una mesa con Ron, Hermione y el resto de los Weasley, que no dejaban de lanzar preguntas. Por supuesto, Molly sólo lloraba de emoción al ver a su "hijo" perdido y reencontrado.  
Se fue haciendo tarde, y algunos invitados iban retirándose. Arthur y Molly, después de las emociones causadas por el regreso de Harry, prestaban mucha atención a Ginny mientras bailaba con Draco. Pese a que Harry les había dado su bendición, los padres de la chica querían asegurarse que las intenciones del hijo de Lucius eran tan honorables como Harry les había asegurado. "¿Vamos a bailar?" le dijo Hermione a Harry con una sonrisa. "En un momento," respondió él pensativo. Ron se levantó y fue a bailar con Hermione. Harry notó que ya nadie lo observaba y caminó hacia una solitaria joven.  
"¿Bailamos?" Los ojos de la chica brillaron y tomó con gusto la mano que Harry le ofrecía. "Ese vestido es hermoso." "Gracias. Me alegró mucho volver a verte." Él la miró dulcemente mientras bailaban. "Lo sé. Tus lágrimas fueron elocuentes. No sabía que significaba tanto para ti." Ella rió nerviosa. "Sabes que tengo gustos extraños. Imagínate que interesarme por Harry Potter." Harry le dio un beso en la frente y notó un hermoso arreglo de perlas en su cabello. "Esa peineta es preciosa." "Era de mi madre. Es mi favorita, ya que mi piedra favorita son las perlas." Harry se separó un poco de ella y contempló sus ojos. Habían perdido ese vacío que tanto lo había intrigado en el pasado y se notaba que había sufrido. Pero nunca los había visto tan hermosos. "También son mi piedra favorita, Luna."

Ginny volteó a observar a Harry. "¿Tú lo sabías, Draco?" "¿Qué cosa?" "Que Luna estaba enamorada de Harry desde el día que lo conoció." "¿En serio?" dijo él mirándolos bailar. "Sí. Yo lo supe cuando él desapareció. El corazón de Luna se rompió. Es por eso que me cuidaba, Creía que eso agradaría a Harry." "Pues a mi me impresionó." Ginny le dio un golpe en el pecho. "No te hagas el gracioso. Que ahora te espera el interrogatorio Weasley y dudo que quieras realizarlo sin mi ayuda. En especial cuando sea el turno de los gemelos." Draco dio una mirada furtiva hacia la mesa Weasley y sintió un escalofrío al ver las severas miradas de Fred y George Weasley. "En que familia de locos me he metido…" susurró. Y Ginny no pudo evitar reír.


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo (el inicio)**

Ginny caminó hacia el altar al son de la marcha nupcial. Harry se encontraba al final del pasillo, y parecía estar deslumbrante. La emoción de la pelirroja aumentaba mientras llegaba al altar, dándole una graciosa mirada al novio de brillantes ojos verdes. Harry le sonrió y volteó a mirar de nuevo al pasillo. Esta vez entraba la novia. Luna se acercaba con un vestido color perla que la hacía resplandecer. Su padre, el excéntrico editor del Quibbler la llevaba con cuidado.  
La otra dama de honor de Luna, Hermione, parecía no poder controlar a su pequeño hijo, que corría de un lado a otro. Por tanto, le dio a su marido una mirada de reproche, que él interpretó al instante. Ron tuvo que levantarse de su asiento para tomar al pequeño y pelirrojo Billy (Billius) y sentarlo a su lado. Draco le hizo muecas a su sobrino para tranquilizarlo y Ginny le sonrió. Draco sería un magnífico padre, murmuró para sí tocando su vientre con una mano, en la que mostraba su anillo de matrimonio. Más tarde ese día, le daría la noticia a su esposo. Ginny le dio una mirada a Harry y Luna, y supo que aunque no lo hubieran sabido desde que se conocieron, serían muy felices. Harry, un reputado Auror, cuyo compañero inseparable era su hermano Ron. La maternal Hermione trabajaba en San Mungo como una eficiente medimaga. Luna había empezado a publicar novelas de conspiración. Draco trabajaba como negociador en el Ministerio, nadie podía negar su habilidad para hablar y su astucia. Y ella, trabaja allí también, pero en Relaciones Muggles. Ella aseguraba que no había elegido esa carrera para vengarse de su suegro de alguna forma, aunque ese pensamiento no rondaba muy lejos de su cabeza. Ginny tenía su vida por delante a pesar de haber recorrido ya mucho, y superado muchos problemas. Cuando sentía esa vida que crecía dentro de ella, supo que este era sólo el inicio.

FIN


End file.
